Gum
by South Park Kid
Summary: Tweek runs out of gum, but luckily Craig has some...in his mouth.


**Gum**

Tweek liked gum. It preoccupied his mouth; it kept him from screaming or saying something stupid. It kept his mouth busy with chewing, and therefore he was usually quiet. Mr. Garrison allowed him to chew gum in class "If it'll keep your fucking mouth shut." So Tweek always had a steady supply of gum packs within his reach.

He popped another stick in his mouth, savoring the minty flavor before chewing. Clyde pouted at him, when he'd gotten a stick of gum from Tweek and tried to chew it, Mr. Garrison yelled at him. The blonde boy chewed happily, writing notes down with ease. When he was focused on the piece of rubber in his mouth, he twitched less.

Craig watched Tweek intently, starting at the way he stuck his tounge out and blew big pink bubbles with the gum. He watched the way Tweek smiled and scribbled in his notebook. When he chewed gum, Tweek was able to write very elegant cursive. He watched the way his eyelashes draped down when he blinked, so long they brushed against the apples of his cheeks. He watched the way that Tweek pulled the chewed gum out and placed it in the trash can. Then he grabbed another stick of gum, stuck his tongue out and placed the stick on it, pulling it back inside his mouth happily.

Tweek reached in his pocket for another stick of gum, but found empty space. "Gah! Nngh, where's m-my guh-gum?" He mumbled loudly, shoving his hand deeper into his pocket. There was nothing but some lint and a few wrappers. Now he was starting to freak out. He bit on his lip nervously. Without gum, there was nothing to chew on, without something to chew on he would twitch, if he twitched then everyone would get mad at him, and if they get mad at him they might slip poison into his coffee! Oh, Jesus what if they already did?! That meant he couldn't drink his coffee! No coffee or gum, Christ he couldn't live like this!

Tweek tugged on his hair, clamping his mouth shut to suppress a scream. He sat in the back of the room next to Craig Tucker because Mr. Garrison thought he might be less disruptive there. Trying to control his breathing, he anxiously looked for something to chew on. His eyes darted to Craig and found the raven haired boy staring at him. He jumped, not able to tear his green eyes away from Craig's deep blue ones.

Craig raised an eyebrow at Tweek's disheveled appearance. "No more gum?" he asked, looking at Tweek's empty packet. Tweek nodded, face flustering slightly. Craig smirked and leaned over his chair so he could be closer to him. Tweek flushed but made no motion to move away. Craig, who had been secretly chewing gum as well, snapped the stick in his mouth. Tweek's eyes widened considerably.

"Y-You have some gum?" He whispered excitedly, unknowingly leaning closer to Craig. He smirked, so his plan was going to work after all. Craig had spent the better part of two weeks staring at Tweek's small pink lips and devising a plan to somehow kiss them. Oh Craig wanted to kiss Tweek so, so badly. "C-can I have some, Craig? Please?" Tweek asked, almost pleaded. Craig grinned devilishly.

"Why _of course _you can Tweekers," Craig replied, and before Tweek could ask him what was up, Craig pressed his lips against Tweek's. The blonde's eyes snapped open, but fluttered closed again and he leaned into the kiss. By now quite a few students had turned to watch the show, while Mr. Garrison was completely oblivious. Craig snaked his tongue into Tweek's mouth, earning a surprised shudder for the twitchy boy.

Taking the gum from his mouth, he pushed it into Tweek's and pulled away, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk. Tweek blushed and re-adjusted himself in his seat, since he'd been practically falling out of it while kissing Craig. He munched on the gum slowly, it tasted like Craig. He snapped the gum like Craig had and grinned at him. "Thanks Craig!" He exclaimed, blowing a big pink bubble with the gum.

"Hey can I get half of that back?" Craig asked, a shitfaced grin on his face. Tweek smiled.

"Well sure Craig," he replied, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hey you little faggots get a goddamn room! _Shit_!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

---

Queue Mr. Garrison the moment killer.

I like gum. (:

My excuse to use 'shitfaced' in a fic.


End file.
